The present invention relates to a disposable undergarment such as a belly protector and a combination with such a belly protector.
A belly protector of tubular configuration formed of an elastic sheet material such as a rib stitched fabric is generally known in the art. A belly protector with pants is also known, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application Nos. Hei 2-33202 and Hei 2-106406.
However, the known belly protectors have a uniform elasticity and often exert an unacceptable pressure on the wearer""s belly, particularly when the belly is bulging, sometimes causing an uncomfortable choking feeling for the wearer.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a disposable undergarment, particularly a belly protector having elastic members surrounding the prominence of the wearer""s belly to solve the above mentioned problem.
In one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a disposable undergarment comprising an integrated belly protector and pants. The belly protector comprises: a front body and a rear body joined together along transversely opposite side edges thereof so as to form a tubular configuration having upper and lower openings; a first elastic member secured in an elastically contractible condition along the upper opening; and second and third elastic members secured in an elastically contractible condition to at least the front body between the first elastic member and the lower opening so as to extend between the transversely opposite side edges of the front body with a transversely symmetric arrangement and to only curve convexly toward the upper and lower openings, respectively. The pants comprise: a front body and a rear body joined together along transversely opposite side edges thereof so as to define a waist-opening and a pair of leg-openings, the waist-opening of the pants being seamlessly connected to the lower opening of the belly protector; and a fourth elastic member secured in an elastically contractible condition along the waist opening.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a disposable undergarment comprising an integrated belly protector and pants. The belly protector comprises: a front body and a rear body joined together along transversely opposite side edges thereof so as to form a tubular configuration having upper and lower openings; a first elastic member secured in an elastically contractible condition along the upper opening; and second and third elastic members secured in an elastically contractible condition to at least the front body between the first elastic member and the lower opening so as to extend between the transversely opposite side edges of the front body with a transversely symmetric arrangement and to only curve convexly toward the upper and lower openings, respectively. The pants comprise: a front body and a rear body joined together along transversely opposite side edges thereof so as to define a waist-opening and a pair of leg-openings, the waist-opening of the pants being seamlessly connected to the lower opening of the belly protector.
In even another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a disposable undergarment comprising an integrated belly protector and pants. The belly protector comprises: a front body and a rear body joined together along transversely opposite side edges thereof so as to form a tubular configuration having upper and lower openings; a first elastic member secured in an elastically contractible condition along the upper opening; and a second elastic member secured in an elastically contractible condition to at least the front body between the first elastic member and the lower opening so as to extend between the transversely opposite side edges of the front body with a transversely symmetric arrangement and to only curve convexly toward the upper opening. The pants comprise: a front body and a rear body joined together along transversely opposite side edges thereof so as to define a waist-opening and a pair of leg-openings, the waist-opening of the pants being seamlessly connected to the lower opening of said belly protector; and an elastic member secured in an elastically contractible condition along the waist opening.
The inventive undergarment fits well around the wearer""s waist under the effect of the first elastic member. The belly protector, particularly its front body contacts the wearer""s belly above and below its prominence under the effect of elastic members. In this way, the belly protector fits well around the wearer""s waist and belly while a direct pressure exerted on the prominence of the wearer""s belly is reliably avoided.